


Apples of Innocence

by saisei



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Drabble Sequence, Gen, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Loss of Virginity, Other, de-aged to age at loss of virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 21:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisei/pseuds/saisei
Summary: Noct, Prompto, Ignis, and Gladio are de-aged to right before they lost their virginity. Which means Noct and Prompto aren't affected at all; Ignis and Gladio are, and not in a good way...





	Apples of Innocence

"It's a status effect," Noct said; simultaneously, Prompto supplied, "Magic."

Ignis nodded knowingly, but Noct assumed he was fronting. And panicking, to go by the wideness of his eyes and the way he kept biting his lip. They were the same height, which meant...

"You're what, fifteen? And how old's Gladio?"

Whatever the pie had done, Gladio had freaked the fuck out. He'd backed up against the caravan wall and armed himself with a sword that was way too heavy for his de-aged self. Noct figured he was thirteen, tops: the brush cut and the ferocious scowl were crazy nostalgic.

*

"You said those were _apples of innocence_." Noct glared at Iggy, who was reddening, then turned to Prompto. "You've got your v-card like me, and we didn't change, and I know Specs was an oversexed hormonal monster at fifteen."

Prompto laughed, abrupt and borderline hysterical. " _Ignis_?"

The bigger picture was clicking into horrible reality all around Noct, though: he _hurt_ for Gladio, so young and scared. He could see Ignis having the same realization, and willed him to stay silent.

"Prompto's tossing the pie," he said, nice and brisk. "Specs, put the kettle on for noodles. Nice, safe, and factory-sealed."

*

"Yes, Your Highness," Ignis said, ever obedient.

Noct didn't correct him; he was just glad that Ignis recognized him at all. He wondered if Ignis _knew_ what had happened to Gladio to make him so fucking scared, caught in that moment before his innocence was lost; if he'd been raped and it had been an open secret around the Citadel, or if it'd been something he'd only shared with Ignis because they were friends. Ignis' expression was unreadable; his hands didn't even shake as he lit the stove.

He jumped when Prompto pulled noodle cups out of the Armiger, though. 

*

Noct's heart twisted. Neither Gladio nor Ignis knew who this blond stranger was, dressed in Crownsguard uniform and with access to the king's magic. Prompto was kind enough to hide his own hurt and pretend to be oblivious, his expression open and cheerful as he asked Gladio if he wanted veggie, beef, or shrimp.

After a suspicious moment, Gladio said beef, but he didn't move to claim his cup when it was ready, waiting for Noct and the others to go outside. Noct couldn't help looking at Ignis in question, and was rebuffed with a sharp shake of his head.

*

"We'll put the tent up," Prompto said, gesturing at the scrubby yard. "You kids take the caravan. Stay up late playing games. We old people never do that."

"Doubtless," Ignis said, meaning _liar_ , but he seemed to agree with the plan. At any rate, after eating, he went inside and closed the door.

The tent half-collapsed in the night. Gladio was back to normal in the morning, and he laughed for about five minutes at how useless Noct was. Ignis served toast for breakfast and looked like he was eaten up with guilt over the culinary disaster he'd dished up.

*

"Look," Gladio said, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms.

"You don't owe us any explanation," Prompto said, fast and so earnest Noct's heart twisted. "Not _ever_."

Gladio sucked in a shirt-threatening breath, and then let it out again. "Good to know." He rolled his shoulders. "Me and Iggy talked. I don't blame him. Shit happens."

Noct nodded. "Good."

"So there's more apples in the armiger," Prompto said, his eyes glittering and sharp. "I can use them for target practice, right?"

Gladio stretched out a hand. "Murder them for me, sunshine." Prompto accepted with a high five.


End file.
